Hell's Angel
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Journalist by day, hacker by night. Isabelle Murdock leads a double life, both perfectly balanced so neither leaks into either world. When she moves into Hell's Kitchen to search for her brother, a singular event thrusts her into a world of crime and violence that threatens to drag her down into a world she might not get out of unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ So I've had this one sitting on my computer for a bit, and since I'm struggling with a bit of writer's block in regards to my Arrow/Flash fics I thought why not try putting this one out?**

 **I'm loving writing this because it's letting me go way, way darker than one would go with an Arrow or Flash fic.**

 **I hope you enjoy anyway.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **One**

 _"There is a simple way to solve the crime problem; obey the law, punish those who do not."_

Unknown.

Growing up in Hell's Kitchen, the first thing people can think of is how and when they can escape it. Say you're one of the lucky ones-one of those lucky souls able to leave behind the stench and reputation of the Kitchen, you try and leave those memories behind and move on with your new life.

It's not exactly normal to go back and live in Hell's Kitchen once you've left it behind unless of course you have something to hide. People usually end up in the kitchen when they have nothing left or are nothing…

Of course Isabella Murdock was none of those things. She had everything going for her, looks, money, a promising career and yet she threw it all away to move back to Hell's Kitchen to run a stupid little blog...well at least that's what her mother would say to her. There was a number of reasons why Izzy had chosen to move back to Hell's Kitchen and one of those reasons was to find her biological brother.

Isabelle, or Izzy as pretty much everyone called her, was born as the result of a one night stand just days before the death of her birth father, washed-up boxer, Jack Murdock. For a time, she lived with her mother, Christine and her brother, Matthew before the two were surrendered to Saint Agnes Orphanage due to their mother's incapability to look after the two children.

At the age of two, Izzy was adopted by Roger and Annie Moran. She lived in Hell's Kitchen with her new adoptive parents as well as her adoptive siblings Donald and Amelia for a time until Roger got a job in Washington and they moved. By that time, Izzy was seven and had no idea that she had any other family but the one she lived with. Life was happy and generally comfortable for Izzy...that was until she turned fifteen and found her adoption records by accident in their flooding basement.

That's when everything just fell apart. The relationship that Izzy had with her adopted family became like shattered glass. It wasn't that she was ungrateful to them for everything that they'd ever done for her, it was more the fact that she'd been lied to and that she had a whole different family out there somewhere...a family that Izzy felt that she had a right to. Changing her last name back to Murdock though was the final nail in the coffin-her parents wanted nothing more to do with her. Which is how she ended up back in hell's Kitchen straight after leaving university.

There was a subtle beauty that could only be appreciated by the people who lived in the Kitchen. A fragile, dangerous beauty that could be broken at any moment by anything. It was that fragile, dangerous beauty that had Izzy on the streets every day taking photos and documenting the men, women and children who lived in the Kitchen. Some of them were mistrustful of her whereas others found her presence calming. She'd even taken family portraits with promises to deliver the finished product to the people whose pictures they contained.

Izzy lowered her camera and smiled as the kids on the street played soccer on the road. She had a couple hundred of photos like this; kids playing in the streets, senior gentlemen playing chess, bikers posing with their bikes...she tucked a strand of raven black hair behind her ear and raised the camera once more.

She liked taking photos of people in their natural habitat, it showed the city at its rawest. She turned on her heels and made her way for the road, pausing for a brief second before she stepped off the sidewalk…

...only to be almost wiped out by a cab driver.

A set of arms snaked their way around her waist and pulled Izzy off the road, forcing her back onto the sidewalk.

"WATCH IT ASSBUTT!" Izzy shouted as she struggled out of the guys arms.

The cab driver stuck his finger up at her and went on his way as Izzy grumbled under her breath.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you."

"I had right of way!" Izzy argued.

"This is New York," he told her, "the pedestrians don't have right of way no matter how right we always are. You gotta be new here. Where you from?"

"It shows huh?" she blushed. Izzy gave her savior the once over and mused on how ordinary he looked.

He was a few inches taller than her with shaggy dirty blonde hair that had been somewhat combed back. He wore a cheap suit and carried a leather satchel as well as a little bit of weight on him. He looked so regular in contrast to her beaded and braided hair and bubble gum blue sun dress finished off with a pair of black Converse high tops.

He nodded. "So where you from?"

"Seattle, I'm Izzy." She held her hand out with a smile on her face. "Isabelle Murdock but everyone calls me Izzy."

Several times the guy blinked at her before he took it and shook her hand. "Foggy-Foggy Nelson."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Foggy? Did your mother hate you or did you just hate yourself?" she teased. The two of them crossed over to a coffee cart where they both ordered their morning coffees.

Izzy-a large double caramel cappuccino.

Foggy-two regular coffees.

"It's actually Franklin," he replied. "I like Foggy better. You know you have the same last name as a friend of mine? Except you're way prettier."

Izzy laughed outright as a slight red blush appeared on Foggy's face. "For that, you get free coffee, Foggy." She dug some money out of her purse and handed it to the barista to pay for the three coffees.

"Cool camera," Foggy pointed before he grabbed the coffees.

"Photojournalist."

"That's kinda cool, I'm a lawyer."

Izzy winced internally. She'd had her fair share of lawyers over the past few months as her adoptive parents fought to make her keep her adoptive name or forgo the inheritance that had been left to her in a trust fund by her grandparents. In the end Roger had caved and told her to take the money and never darken their doorstep every again.

"You hate lawyers too, huh?"

She shook her head. "No-okay, maybe. Just had my fair share of lawyers lately." Izzy glanced at her watch and sighed, "so I gotta go-enjoy the coffee Foggy and thanks for saving my life."

"Nice to meet you Izzy Murdock," Foggy smiled, almost saluting her with coffee. "Tomorrow? Same time? Same place?"

Izzy chuckled. "Sounds like a date, Foggy Nelson." She waved him off and continued on her way down the street.

 **-XXX-**

Isabelle Murdock had been in New York for less than three days and now she wanted nothing more than to be back home in Seattle with her friends and her family...not being chased by men with big guns.

All Izzy had done was go out and get something for dinner, tonight she was in the mood for Greek food. There was this sweet little Greek restaurant four blocks away who delivered but Izzy was in the mood to see some of the night life that Hell's Kitchen had to offer. With her headphones in her ears, Izzy walked around the corner flicking through the comments section on her latest blog when she heard someone scream.

Izzy ran around the corner in time to see a bunch of men pushing some terrified women into a black van with no plates. _Oh my god!_ Izzy gasped. _What can I do?_

So what did she do?

Izzy took a photo...only the flash was on.

Four very angry sets of eyes turned to see who was taking the picture of them. Judging by the looks of them-they were Russian.

"Остановить ее."

"Oh fuck!" Izzy gasped. Definitely Russian. She pocketed her phone and dropped her food before she bolted.

And they followed her.

Four really, really big men with guns.

Izzy bolted down the street and darted into an alley that she thought was a shortcut to her apartment building but in reality was a dead end. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Izzy swore. She hit the fence with her hands and made the decision to climb over the fence.

Suddenly Izzy was slammed into the wall by something much, much bigger than she was. She hit the ground hard and seconds later someone hit her in the head. Izzy screamed as an instant pain hit every nerve in her body. She could feel blood running down the side of her face...it was warm...sickly warm.

Rough hands pulled Izzy to her feet and threw her against the wall.

"Где это?"

Izzy screamed...well more whimpered.

"Yбить ее, сбросить тело."

Izzy closed her eyes, tears were rolling down her face and all she could think about was her mum and dad...she was gonna die and their last words were words of anger and hate.

Only the pain never came.

She dared to open a single eye and found the four guys fighting with a masked man in black. Her journalistic instincts kicked in and Izzy immediately took a couple of photos. She screamed as a bullet hit the brick wall beside her. Izzy didn't understand how frozen she was...frozen in fear. She held a grade G4 brown belt in Krava Maga and she was cowering like a child.

Not only that...the man who was trying to save her life...it was him...the vigilante.

" _GO!_ "

She didn't need to be told twice. Izzy stepped over the unconscious body of one of the Russians and took off running back to the street. Once she hit a crowd, Izzy slowed down, her head was thumping in pain, each step she took vibrated up into her brain.

Her apartment building was only another block away. She fiddled with her bag, looking for her keys. In frustration, she almost threw her bag but luckily someone was coming out of the building just as she ran up the stairs.

"Oh my lord!" gasped Mrs Stevenson who lived across the hallway. She was in the process of trying to set Izzy up with her son (who was incredibly gay). "Isabelle, darling, what happened to your face?"

Izzy gulped. "I-I slipped and fell on the way home from getting dinner. I just wanna go up and clean up." She brushed passed the concerned elderly woman and ran up the stairs, not stopping until she got to her front door.

Izzy scrambled in the door of her apartment, almost tripping over her cat, Blue, in the process. She slammed the door shut behind her and deadlocked it for good measure before she rushed to the bathroom. Izzy flicked the light switch and stared at herself in the mirror-her face was covered in blood and she didn't know how much of it was hers.

Immediately she turned the water on in the hand basin and waited for it to warm up, stripping her jacket and bag off in the process. Izzy immersed her hands in the flowing water and splashed it on her face, struggling to scrub the blood off. The water in the sink ran red with blood for what seemed to be a very long time but eventually the water ran clear.

Finally, Izzy looked at herself in the mirror, she only had a cut above her right eye where one of the guys had struck her with the butt of his gun. She bit her lip, Izzy had been one hundred percent sure that she was going to die tonight but some guy in a black mask saved her life. Sure over the past few days Izzy had heard rumours of a guy in a black mask beating down criminals but hell...she wasn't sure that he was real...especially in a city where aliens had literally rained down from the sky.

"Fuck," Izzy hissed. She stepped back and went on a mission to find her first aid kit (it was under the kitchen sink). After she'd fixed the cut on her face, Izzy grabbed the pizza menu off the fridge and called in an order for a pizza delivery after she'd lost her first dinner choice.

The photographer returned to her bathroom to grab her camera and see if there was any damage to her camera...thankfully there wasn't. She returned to the lounge room and sat down to look through the photos...she'd gotten a number of shots including those Russians. But that's not the photo that she wanted. Izzy wanted one of the man who had saved her life.

All that Izzy had was a grainy photo of the man in black as well as a cut on her face to prove that he was real and that he had saved her life. She sat on the floor and opened her laptop to a blank word document before she typed the seven words that would change her life forever.

Who is the devil of Hell's Kitchen?


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ Again with the writer's block! Just grrrrrrrrrrrr! Anyway, here have a chapter of Hell's Angel instead...**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Two**

 _"The distance between dreams and reality is called action."_

Unknown.

When Izzy awoke the next morning to Blue almost sitting on her face, it didn't take long for her to notice how painful her entire face was. The young woman forced herself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to take a look at her face in the mirror. The entire right side of her face was basically one giant bruise.

Izzy groaned and slumped back on the toilet. She tucked her hair behind her ears-man she had so many plans for the day-all of which involved going outside...no amount of concealer was going to solve this problem.

Blue meowed, weaving in and out of her legs, purring as she went. Izzy chuckled and made her way into the kitchen looking for the cat's food. Blue was the only family member that she had left who still loved her, the cat had been a gift from her adoptive grandparents and as she was an Egyptian Mau, Blue cost them a pretty penny and she showed Izzy nothing but love...as long as Izzy kept feeding her that is.

She got Blue's food from the cupboard and poured the dry biscuits in her bowl. Blue immediately stopped purring around Izzy's feet and started to gorge herself on the food laid out for her. Izzy shook her head and retreated to the bathroom for a shower. She turned the water on, waiting for it to heat up whilst she picked herself out something to wear for the day.

She pulled out a pair of green jeans to go with a yellow top and a dark grey jacket. She pulled out a pair of black boots and dumped them on the bed. Izzy had an appointment at the orphanage in a few hours to start tracking down her brother, Matthew.

But first she was really looking forward to having another accidental run in with Foggy. Izzy laughed as she stripped down for the shower and winced a little from the pain. What kind of nickname was Foggy?

The warm water ran over her skin, soothing those sore muscles. Izzy really needed to join a gym and get herself back into the swing of things. She could have died yesterday like a snivelling coward...at least if she was going to die Izzy was sure to hell that she would put up a fight and make them pay. It's funny the things you think and feel when you're sure you're about to die...that fear was a feeling that Izzy never wanted to feel again.

From in the bathroom, Izzy could hear her phone ringing. She stuck her head out of the shower door and let the answering machine get it. Eventually the phone rang out and a voice that she hadn't heard in a while started to speak.

" _Isabelle it's your sister...you know the real one that was there for you your whole life._ "

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Nice dramatic effect Amelia."

" _I'm calling to let you know that mum and dad are going to New York and since I had your address, they asked to come and see you. Maybe you three can sort your shit out. I also wanted to let you know that Able and I are having a baby. The twenty-week scan says it's a boy. Love you, bye._ "

Izzy smiled. That was great! Amelia and Able had been trying for years to fall pregnant...she was going to have to buy something for them...that's if she'd take it. These days Izzy and the Moran clan weren't exactly on the best terms. She got out of the shower and dried herself off before dressing and just piling her messy hair in an equally messier bun. She opened the cupboard sink and start looking through her makeup supplies for anything to make her face look better than what it did now.

By the time Izzy was finished you could only see a faint bruise and that was if you were even looking in the first place. She smiled in satisfaction and finished up by putting her boots on before she headed out.

Her first stop was the coffee cart from yesterday.

"Large latte please." Izzy handed over some cash as the old guy took her order.

"Are you Izzy?" the cashier asked her.

Izzy frowned. "Um-yeah. Why?"

"Some guy gave me ten bucks to give you this," he answered. He shoved Izzy's latte in her hands along with a napkin before forcing her to move along.

Izzy stepped aside and opened the napkin. It was an invitation from Foggy to meet up with her later on at his law firm if she wanted to come. Apparently there would be a free dinner in this meeting if she was interested. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she walked along.

"MOVE LADY!"

Izzy was forced to jump out of the way of the bike messenger and slammed straight into someone, spilling her coffee all over some woman in a very expensive suit. "Oh holy hell!" she gasped. "I'm so, so sorry!"

The woman scowled. "Jesus Christ! Look where you're bloody going next time! Stupid fool!" She brushed her blouse off but the dark coffee was soaking into the white fabric. "Now thanks to you, you little imbecile, I'm going to be late for my meeting."

Izzy scowled at the woman as she tried to clean her blouse up. Then she accidentally dropped her coffee on the woman's thousand dollar pumps.

"Bloody hell!" she growled. "You clumsy, moronic, little oaf! You are going to pay for that!"

"Look at me lady," Izzy grumbled, "me wearing an outfit that costs about the same price as that cup of coffee I just spilt and you wearing an outfit worth more than what I make a year...I suppose the courts can always give you my cat but Blue would probably chew on all your crap." She pulled her wallet out of her bag and pulled out a twenty before she threw it at her. "For the dry cleaning."

Izzy kicked the cup and moved around the angry woman to continue on her way. Midway down the street, she broke out in fits of laughter remembering the woman's angry, high and mighty tone. Izzy hated people like that.

On the way down the street, Izzy kept on getting distracted by photos for her portfolio. She found herself standing in the entranceway to an old, dusty looking gym.

"Fogwell's Gym?" Izzy whispered. She walked down the few steps that led to the old, low-profile gym as an image flashed through her mind. It was pretty much the only image that she had of Jack Murdock and that was of him standing in front of the boxing ring inside looking as proud as punch beside a young boy. She pushed open the door and the smell of leather, dust and sweat hit her senses. Izzy cringed a little but she stepped inside.

"You lost?"

She looked at the sweaty man who approached her and smiled softly. "Did Jack Murdock used to train here?" she asked.

For a moment the guy seemed to be a little confused by the question but that cleared up in a matter of seconds. "Yeah, he sure did. Who's asking?"

Izzy cleared her throat. "That would be me, I'm Izzy Murdock."

He frowned. "Wait a minute-you're Jack's daughter? He mentioned once or twice that his ex was knocked up-wow. That was a lifetime ago."

She frowned at the sentiment and cleared her throat. "Yeah-well-I'm trying to find my brother. I kinda got adopted out when I was two."

"Heard he's some lawyer now," the guy shrugged. "Set up shop right here in the kitchen. Now if you don't mind, I got some guys to help with."

"Actually there is one more thing," Izzy answered. "I'm looking for a gym and frankly this one will do just fine. How do you pay your membership?"

 **-XXX-**

By ten that morning, Izzy found herself sitting in the office of the Mother Superior of Saint Agnes Orphanage across from a stern looking woman who went by the name Elizabeth.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me," Izzy smiled softly.

The Mother Superior did not smile back. "I don't understand what you think we can help you with Miss Murdock. You said on the phone that your request was the adoption records that could help you find your birth brother."

Izzy nodded. "Yes. From what I understand, my brother and I were left here by my birth mother and I was adopted when I was two. I'd like to reach out and establish a relationship with my brother."

She drummed her fingers on the file in front of her and pursed her lips. "I took the liberty of inspecting your records from when you were a resident here and when your mother surrendered you into our care, she authorised a closed adoption process which means I cannot give you any records relating to your family without a court order."

"What the fuck?"

"Language Miss Murdock!"

Izzy glared at her. "Hey! You don't get to give me that bullshit excuse and then scold me for my language. Fuck you!"

"Miss Murdock if you don't desist, I will have you removed!"

"Don't bother, I'll fucking go myself!" Izzy snapped. She got to her feet and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

 **-XXX-**

So the appointment at the orphanage had been a complete and total disaster. What pissed Izzy off more was the fact that her stupid mother had authorised a closed adoption so there was no way that she could find out anything without a court order.

Fucking fuck! Yeah the sisters had loved that language.

For the rest of the day Izzy plotted around the city, searching for a job-yeah she had some cash but she wanted something a little more interesting. She handed in an application at this little independent bookstore where the owner offered her a few hours every day if she wanted it. Izzy loved the feeling of the place and immediately accepted, the money wasn't great but it was something to start with.

Around five in the afternoon, Izzy changed into a dress and a pair of flats before she left to meet Foggy at his work. On the way, she picked up some Chinese for dinner, not know what to get, Izzy got one of everything.

"Wherefore art thou my fair knight?" Izzy giggled when she let herself into the office labelled Nelson and Murdock. She opened the doors to see Foggy standing there with another woman, both going over files and looking pretty serious as they did it.

"Foggy, what's going on?"

Izzy gave the tall, pretty strawberry blonde over and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," Foggy groaned. "Sorry-Karen-this is Izzy, Izzy, this is our trust assistant, Karen Page."

Karen smiled. "Nice to meet you, Izzy. How do you know Foggy?"

Izzy blushed a little. "He saved me from being roadkill. Almost walked straight into a taxi."

"Sorry I didn't see you this morning," Foggy apologised. "We have this case going on-"

Izzy held her hands up. "No, don't apologise. You've a life, can't put it on hold for little old me. So if Muhammad can't come to the mountain, the mountain will come to Muhammad-or some shit like that." She picked up the bag off the floor and sat it on the table followed by a second bag. "I didn't know what you liked so I ordered one of everything."

"You are a goddess!" Foggy grinned, rushing over to the Chinese food. "Hey Matt!" he shouted. "Get out here! My goddess brought me dinner."

Izzy blushed. "Oh stop it." She started pulling containers of food out of the paper bags and sat them on the desk as someone else joined them. She opened the container of prawn chow Mein and helped herself to some chopsticks to eat.

"Hey beer!" Foggy grinned, getting to the bottom of the bag he was digging through.

"What smells so good?"

"Oh Matt, this is Izzy, I was telling you about her yesterday," Foggy grinned.

"Ah-the coffee lady," he smiled.

Izzy glanced at the guy smiled. "There's plenty of food here if you want it so help yourself. You as well, Karen. I'm Izzy, by the way."

"Matthew Murdock," he introduced himself.

"Matthew Michael Murdock, son of Jack Murdock and Christine Murdock?" Izzy blurted out. An awkward silence filled the air as three sets of eyes looked at her. She cleared her throat, "that came out a little more stalker like than what I'd hoped."

"How do you know that?" Matt asked her.

Izzy bit her lip and shifted where she stood. "Um-don't be weirded out or anything but I think you're my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ I'm doing a happy jig in my head...this bitch has got her groove back!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Three**

 _"Women and cats will do as they please, and men and dogs should relax and get used to the idea."_

Robert A. Heinlein.

 _"Um-don't be weirded out or anything but I think you're my brother."_

Foggy almost choked on his beer and Karen had a fork full of noodles almost midway to her mouth whilst Matt just stood there holding his walking stick.

"I-I don't have a sister," Matt replied.

Izzy put her food container back down on the desk with the rest of the food. "I've an original birth certificate that says you do and a bank account set up by Jack Murdock that backs that up thank you very much." She tucked some hair behind her ears and cleared her throat. "You seriously don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "No, I don't. Foggy, Karen, we've got some work to do. It was nice to meet you Izzy but we're in the middle of a murder trial but thank you for the food." He turned around and made his way back into his office.

Izzy frowned. "Um-oh...okay. Well, it was nice to meet you all. Excuse me. Enjoy the food." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the office.

"Izzy wait!" Foggy called out.

The young woman turned around and stared him down. "What?" she snipped.

"Hey, don't get angry at me," Foggy argued defensively. "So...you're really Matt's sister?" he asked.

Izzy shrugged. "Ninety-nine percent sure," she answered. "Records sorta all lead back to one place." She fixed her back up and ran her hands through her hair. "Enjoy the food," she smiled.

Foggy grabbed her arm. "C'mon Izzy," he smiled, pulling her back to the office. "You can't buy us a tonne of food and not eat any of it."

Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I'm a lawyer," Foggy boasted, "I can talk you into anything."

She laughed. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Dinner, tomorrow night at this awesome little Indian joint a few blocks away?" he joked.

Izzy shrugged. "Okay. What time?"

"Wait-what?" Foggy stuttered. "You're actually saying yes?"

"What's the problem?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Um-nothing."

Izzy scribbled her address on a piece of paper and handed it to the lawyer. "Tomorrow, seven?"

He laughed. "It's a date."

She smiled.

"So in the spirit of our date, care to tell me what happened to your face?" he questioned, pointing to the slight bruise under her makeup.

Izzy frowned. "That would be the Russians. Kinda got into a thing last night but that guy in the mask saved my life. Not before I got hit in the face." She shrugged. "Not really important but whatever. Later, Foggy."

Foggy waved at her nervously as she walked off. He turned and made his way back into the office where Karen and Matt were sitting there eating.

"You okay, Foggy?" Matt inquired.

"I've a date," Foggy grinned. He put Izzy's address in his pocket and went to sit down where the food was. "I'd seriously reconsider the whole sister thing, if I were you," he suggested. "She's got that stubborn Murdoch thing going. And the totally oblivious Murdoch thing going. I've got her address if you wanna talk to her."

"Not interested Foggy," Matt answered.

"Yeah well maybe you should be," his friend argued. "Guy in the mask saved her life after the Russians got into a fight with her."

Matt suddenly got to his feet.

"You going to see her?" Karen asked.

"No I've an appointment," Matt replied. "Tracking down the account that the money came from for this client." He fixed his jacket up and on the way out, grabbed his cane.

Karen sighed. "This is way too weird, Foggy."

 **-XXX-**

Izzy was sure that she was being followed so she ducked down an alley and waited. Sure enough, three bulky figures followed her into the alley.

"Это ее."

"Захватить ее."

"Naw fuck," Izzy scowled. She clutched her bag and instead of running, she moved it around her back so that it was out of her way. "This is just like the gym," she told herself. "Just like how you used to practice with your instructor. That's all it is, Izzy and that's all you need to think about."

Three Russian's dressed in black surrounded Izzy with equally annoying smirks.

"Где камера?"

"I speak English asshole," Izzy snapped.

The blonde Russian beside her went to slap her but Izzy grabbed his wrist just inches away from her face. She twisted his arm around and waited for that telltale pope followed by his scream before she let him go and kicked him to the ground.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" Izzy snapped seconds before she kneed him in the face. She turned to face the other two Russians who were watching her and laughing. "I don't have your fucking pictures. I deleted them!" she lied.

"That may be true but we still need to take care of the problem at hand."

"Three words," Izzy smirked, "look up, dickless." She pointed above her and out of nowhere, the man in the black mask dropped down from the fire escape landing on one of the Russians.

He jumped to his feet and punched the guy in the head as Izzy's would-be attacker managed to get to his feet. Izzy swung her bag in his face before she kicked him in the groin. When he fell to his knees, Izzy punched him in the face.

She cried out in pain and jumped back, rubbing her wrist as the pain shot up her arm. "Motherfucker!" she hissed.

" _You've got to be more careful._ "

Izzy turned around to find the vigilante standing there breathing heavily, watching her like she was fresh meat. "Hey it's not my fault trouble finds me so attractive."

He looked at her, his face set in a grim line. " _Why do the Russians want you so badly?_ "

"I took photos of them abducting young girls," Izzy replied. "I haven't decided what to do with them…I was going to put them online."

" _They'll come after you_ ," he warned her.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "They'll come after me?" she quoted. "Look, chuckles, this isn't my first rodeo. I know how to cover my tracks." This was a true fact. Izzy was what they called a grey hat hacker who went by the name Cyber Blue. She was well known in the circles of the deep web for being a hacker who liked to pretend to be Robin Hood. It was an activity that her parents knew nothing about, her brother Donald knew about it and he was often responsible for bringing her targets to taunt.

" _You can't protect yourself from these people,_ " he warned her.

Izzy laughed. "Yes I can. Ever get bored, look up the name Cyber Blue on the deep web, maybe I could help you."

" _I work alone_."

She nodded. "Right. I'm sure you do. Aside from hitting things, can you hack the FBI? Steal millions from corrupt government officials? Can you follow the money?" she asked him.

" _I'm dealing just fine,_ " he answered her. " _Maybe you should consider leaving the city, getting somewhere safe_."

Izzy snorted. "Not going to happen, buddy. But thank's for the concern." She turned and made her way back down the alley, kicking one of the Russian's in the head as she walked passed him. The whole way home Izzy was on edge, when she closed and locked her apartment door, she walked straight through the apartment, turning on every light as she went. Immediately she sat down on her bed, opening her laptop.

Blue jumped up on the bed beside her.

Izzy scratched the cat on the head and pulled up her blog. Cyber Blue had been inactive for months...well she guessed that it was time to get back in the game.

And the game started with the Russian's.

 **-XXX-**

Sitting in front of her laptop sipping on a glass of Pinot Noir, Abigail Fisk looked over the top of her glass when the screen flashed to life. She sat the glass down on the table and leant forward, opening an email that was from her fiance and father's errand boy, James Weasley. There was a link to a website and underneath written in huge letters…

CLICK THE LINK AND THEN FIX THIS. YOUR FATHER ISN'T VERY HAPPY ABOUT THIS. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEALING WITH THE RUSSIAN'S….WELL DEAL WITH THEM.

Abigail gritted her teeth and scowled as she moved the cursor to the link. An article popped up and she found herself praying to god that his name wasn't in it or there would be hell to pay.

 **Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee**

 **By Cyber Blue**

 _I've recently had the (dis)pleasure of moving to New York City….most importantly Hell's Kitchen. I've had the pleasure of meeting some pretty unique characters as well as some downright nasty characters. Those of you who know me know that I don't stand for_ _any_ _kind of social injustice and these two moronic Neanderthals are absolutely no exception!_

 _Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov...Hell's Kitchen's answer to the cockroach problem that plagues the city. Dangerous low-lives, thugs, shitswizzlers...I could go on. The only problem is that neither have a good brain cell between the two of them so it begs to question who is organising them? The Yakuza and the Chinese Mafia have all been rather quiet lately...keeping their shenanigans to a low._

 _After it came to my attention that the Tweedle's were kidnapping women off the street to sell in the slave trade, I decided it was time for Cyber Blue to dust off the old grey hat and take a stand for the little people...it seems that I'm not alone in this endeavour...they call him the Devil of Hell's Kitchen._

 _Cyber Blue is going to rip this secret organisation apart from the bottom of the totem pole to the very top._

 _And it starts with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee._

 _This is Cyber Blue, signing off._

 _I'm very happy to be back in the game._

 _XOXO_

Abigail was on her feet by the time she'd finished the article. She screamed and slammed her fists on the table, knocking over the wind glass. "Bloody hell!" she hissed. "Nora!"

An elderly maid came out of nowhere and started cleaning up the mess that Abigail had made. The young woman grabbed her cell phone and dialled the contact that read VR. She waited until someone answered.

"Usual meeting place!" she snapped. "We have a fucking problem! And you two are going to fix it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Life...life just sucks right now...end of story.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

" _Only the dead have seen the end of war_."

Plato

Twenty-seven-year-old Abigail Fisk sat waiting in the diner of some little seventies diner waiting for Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov to join her. At the counter sat a bulky bodyguard wearing a suit and sipping on a cup of black coffee but ready to protect his charge.

Abigail looked up over the top of her smartphone and scowled when she saw the two Russians come in. "You're late!" she snapped.

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "We're not your dog's, woman. Don't treat us like dogs."

"What can we do for you?" Anatoly inquired as the waitress nervously came over with two coffee cups and a fresh pot.

"There's a problem and he has ordered that you fix it!" Abigail snapped. She slid a file over to the Russians. "A hacker by the name of Cyber Blue has gotten involved in our business. I don't like it when people become involved in our business."

"We're dealing with it," Vladimir argued. "We don't need some prissy, little rich bitch in our business."

She laughed. "It doesn't look like you're dealing with it. When a hacker get's interest in our business it doesn't bode well. I had our IT department look into it-the account and website are untraceable, bounced through several different proxy accounts all over the world. They lost the signal in Sydney, Australia. I need this dealt with. Who took the photos?"

"Some whore," Vladimir hissed. "Her name is Isabelle Murdoch. She must have uploaded the photos."

"Take care of her!"

"We're already working on it," Anatoly replied. "We sent men but the man in mask protected her."

"I want this finished!" Abigail snapped. "Immediately! Or There will be hell to pay! I don't care how you do it! Put her body in a ditch! Cut off her head! Feed her to the dogs! Sell her into slavery! I don't care! Just do it!" She shoved her phone in her bag and got to her feet. "If you can't be competent about it, I'll hire a cleaner and take care of it myself."

Abigail slid out of the booth and headed out the door. "Call me when it's done."

 **-XXX-**

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

Izzy yawned and rolled over to look at the time...she scowled seeing that the clock on the wall only read 7:09. Blue snuggled into her underneath the covers as the doorbell continued buzzing. She slowly climbed out of bed as the doorbell buzzing turned into loud knocks.

On her way to the door, Izzy stopped by the credenza to grab her baseball bat to hid behind her back before she looked through the peephole. It was her parents. She sat the bat behind the door and unlocked the chain as well as the normal lock, opening it to let them in.

"What's the story morning glory?"

"Oh my god what happened to your face!" Annie Moran screamed, rushing forward to take a better look. "Isabelle Elizabeth Moran, explain this moment!"

"And a hello to you too," she yawned, stepping aside to let them inside. Izzy closed the door and put the chain back up as well as locking it before heading into the kitchen.

"Buttercup will you explain to your mother and I before we have a heart attack?" Roger Moran demanded.

Izzy snorted. "Buttercup? Since when did I become buttercup again? I thought I was this strange, ungrateful kid who you never wanted to see ever again! Good one."

"Can we not argue?" Roger sighed. "I'm tired of it and I miss my daughter."

Izzy chewed her lip and sighed. "Okay papa." She stepped out from behind the counter and hugged them both tightly. "Thank you for coming to see my place."

"Tell me what happened to your face!" Annie ordered softly.

"Pistol whipped by some Russain shitswizzler," Izzy shrugged. "I took photos of them abducting some girls off the street."

Roger sighed. "Buttercup, you have got to be more careful."

Izzy opened her mouth but stopped when there was another knock on the door. "Hold that thought," she sighed. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Matt standing there. "Well crap," she muttered. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Foggy convinced me to come and speak with you," Matt replied.

"I'm kinda busy," Izzy frowned.

"Isabelle, let him in," Annie called out. "Let me meet the boyfriend you moved to New York for."

"Ewww!" Izzy shouted, stepping back to let Matt in. "Seriously?"

Annie laughed but stopped when she noticed that he was blind. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." She walked over to him, " Annie Moran, Isabelle's mother. Her father is here as well, his name is Roger Moran."

"Matthew Murdoch," he replied. He held his hand up and Annie shook it. "Apparently Isabelle is my sister."

"Which is why that statement is gross," Izzy gagged. "Anybody want coffee?" she asked.

"No, thank you," Matt answered. "I won't be staying. I'm due in court in a few hours for opening statements. I was wondering if you would join me this afternoon for some coffee so we can talk? Around three? I might have been a little brash to reject the claim that you're my sister. It was a long time ago and I don't remember much."

"Thanks Matt," Izzy smiled. "It mean's a lot. I'll walk you out."

"I'll do it," Roger gruffed. "You're in your underwear."

Indeed she was.

Izzy chuckled and slipped into her room to put some clothes on. She came out to find her mother making some coffee. "So what brings you to New York?"

"Your father got a job offer," Annie confessed. "He's looking at taking it. Is there a problem?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all."

"He seems like a nice young man," Annie changed the subject. "How did you find him?"

Izzy shrugged. "Accident really. I met a guy getting coffee the other morning, turns out Foggy is best friends with Matt. They have this cute little law firm a few blocks away."

"Foggy?" Annie groaned. "My grandkids will have a father who is named Foggy?"

"Mum!" Izzy grumbled. "There is no way in hell that I'm having kids any time soon. That's Amelia's job." She sat on the counter next to where her mum was making coffee. "Look, mum. I didn't do anything to hurt you or dad. I just figured I had a right to my family."

Annie sighed. She put the sugar bowl down on the counter. "I know. Your father and I spoke at great length with a councillor who helped us see the error of our ways. The job offer actually came hand-in-hand with this trip to come and see you. I want to see you settle in here but...oh baby, look at your face!"

Izzy shrugged. "It's okay mum, honest. I know it looks bad but everything is fine. I promise."

"What about that masked lunatic running around?"

"That masked lunatic saved my life," Izzy answered. "Twice."

Annie sighed. "Where on earth is your father?"

"Calm ya farm, woman," Roger replied, coming in, shutting the door behind him. "Nice young man," he nodded at Izzy. "You don't mind your mother staying here with you whilst I have the job interview?"

Izzy shook her head. "Nope. Not a problem. Not doing much today." It was true that she wasn't apart from looking into the Russian's.

Annie raised an eyebrow. "I may not have given birth to you but I happen to know when you're up to something, Isabelle."

"Scouts honour," Izzy lied. "I was gonna do some picture stuff, maybe take a look around but that was about it."

Annie looked sideways at her husband. "If Izzy has stuff to do, I won't get in her way. Aunty Maree wanted me to come and see her anyway. It's as good a time as any to go and see her. You can't just dump me on our daughter, Roger."

"Well can't blame a man for trying," he shrugged. The whole Moran clan knew that Roger and Aunty Maree didn't get along simply because the old woman didn't like her favourite niece's husband. "I'll call you when I'm done and we can all do lunch."

 **-XXX-**

Only thing was...lunch never happened.

Izzy was on her way home from the park when she was found by the Russians...it was enough to make her realise that they had to have been actively looking for her now.

The young woman managed to lose one of them but the other one found her, chasing her all the way up to the top of her neighbours building...Izzy didn't quite seem to have made it home.

There was no way that the guy in the mask was going to save her from this one...

"I make you cry like whore," the Russian sneered. "Have some sexy time before I give you to the bosses." He lunged at her, catching her off guard and knocking her to the ground. Izzy screamed, she tried to shove him off her, in the process ripping the dress strap and her bra at the same time.

The Russian laughed at her. "American women."

"Get off me!" Izzy screamed.

He pinned her hands above her head and used his weight against her whilst using his free hand to move down her body. "Struggle more." He roughly kissed her, slipping his tongue in her mouth…

...Izzy growled and suddenly bit down hard. Blood filled her mouth and he screamed but she held on tightly, refusing to give in…

His frenzied scream turned into a scream of sheer terror as Izzy bit completely through his tongue. He got off her, blood spurting from his mouth.

Izzy got up and spat the tongue out on the ground, followed by the blood in her mouth. She instinctively picked up piece of brick up off the ground and hit him in the face.

The Russian stumbled backwards and hit the roof ledge...he screamed the whole way down until the sidewalk stopped him.

She ran over to the edge of the building and gasped when she saw his body splayed out on the ground below at an odd angle, a puddle of blood expanding outwards...

Izzy backed away from the roof, her whole body trembling in fear as she did. Eventually she just collapsed on the ground and started crying, her whole body heaved as huge sobs tore their way through her. A week...Izzy had been in the Kitchen for less than a week and she'd already murdered someone…

Suddenly it started raining, thick heavy drops that shot through her skin with every touch...Izzy got to her feet and in a daze she walked back towards the rooftop exit. She made her way to the stairs and walked down one by one until she was in the street. Looking around, Izzy had no idea where she was…

In a daze, she walked into a telephone booth and started looking for Matt's address in the phone book…

 **-XXX-**

Matthew Murdoch had just stepped out of the lift on his floor when a new smell of caramel and pomegranate flooded his senses. "Isabelle?" he called out, remembering the smell from that morning when he was in her apartment. "Isabelle?"

He walked to the front door of his apartment and twisted the handle-

The door opened with no problem. Instinctively he raised his cane but stopped when he heard the sound of light breathing in his lounge room.

"Matt you forgot you-"

"Shhh!" Matt frowned.

Foggy stopped beside Matt when he noticed Izzy asleep on Matt's couch. "Your sister's asleep on your couch! Did she break into your apartment?"

"Something's wrong," Matt declared.

"The Russians," the two of them concluded.

"Ask her when she wakes up," Foggy suggested. "I'll come back with some food."  
Matt went into the lounge room and sat down on the couch across from the sleeping form of his estranged sister...what was she doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ SORRY! Life just...urg...toddlers man...so I have another chapter for you after all this time...**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Five**

" _Suffering is part of our training for becoming wise_."

Ram Dass

It was still raining when Izzy's body finally decided to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to register that she wasn't in her apartment. It was dark but she could just see enough through the bedroom window to see that she was a few blocks away from her place.

Izzy climbed out of the surprisingly comfortable silk sheets to see that she also wasn't wearing her clothes but an oversized shirt that came midway down her thighs. There was a light peeking in through the bottom of the closed door so Izzy went and pressed her ear up against the door, hearing voices outside.

She opened the door and rubbed her eyes when the light stung. Sitting on the couch were Foggy and Matt, the latter staring at her like she'd grown a second hear. "What time is it?" she frowned.

"A little past eleven," Foggy answered. He stood up and walked over to her, stopping just a few inches away. "What happened?"

"Russians," she answered.

"They're actively looking for you," Matt frowned.

She nodded. "Appears to be the case."

"You're staying here," Matt told her, "just until this blows over."

Izzy laughed. "It's never gonna blow over. I'm gonna take the fight to them."

Foggy looked her up and down. "C'mon Izzy, you're a twig and a danger magnet! What kind of fight can you take to them?" He stepped back when he saw a slight twinkle in Izzy's eyes that could be interpreted as slightly crazy and mischievous. "Aside from the photos, what did you do to piss them off?"

Izzy paused. "Well-I may have written an article and posted it online about Anatoly and Vladimir. And I may have suggested that they're not the brains behind the operation and that someone's pulling all the gangs in order. The Russians, the Yakuza, the Chinese...they've all gone quiet and I want to know why."

"Great! " Foggy groaned. "Your sister is a nut!"

"Hey!" Izzy argued. "I like the truth! And when someone tries to kill me three times I get a little curious as to why."

"You need to be careful about this," Matt warned her. "Where did you post the article?"

Izzy bit her lip. "Can I plead the fifth?" she asked innocently.

Foggy raised an eyebrow. "It's not on your normal blog."

"You read my blog?" she asked proudly.

"Not what Foggy was asking."

Izzy sighed. "Got a laptop?" she asked him.

Foggy crossed the room and grabbed his laptop out of the bag and handed it to Izzy. She took it and sat down, her finger ghosting across the keyboard as she searched for Cyber's domain. Hesitantly she slid the laptop over the coffee table to Foggy who's jaw slowly dropped as he read it.

"You're a hacker?"

Izzy shrugged. "Maybe?"

"This website goes back at least seven years," Foggy continued. "What's the deep web?" he asked her.

"The deep web is what's underneath the internet," Izzy explained. "Think of it as a chocolate coated ice cream. The chocolate is the internet, what everybody uses everyday. The ice cream underneath is the deep web, where hackers live. I'm a grey hat-well at least that's what I call myself. The FBI call me a black hat."

"A what?" Matt asked her.

"A white hat usually only exploits vulnerabilities with permission," Izzy explained. "A black hat exploits vulnerabilities for naughty purposes-usually to steal, modify or destroy data, a grey hat usually sits in between. I'm the Robin Hood of hackers."

"You say that like it's something to be proud of," Matt frowned.

"I am proud of it," Izzy argued. "Very proud of it. Cyber Blue is my baby."

"Well whatever you're doing has to stop," Matt warned her. "You can't be painting yourself as a target."

"Hey if the FBI can't track me, they can't track me," Izzy laughed. "Trust me, Matthew, this isn't my first rodeo. I've been caught a little off guard but I can work on it."

"And how are you going to do that?" the two demanded to know.

Izzy grinned but didn't say anything.

"Isabelle this isn't a joke," Matt frowned, "these men can hurt you, possibly kill you...or worse. What happened?"

 _...Izzy growled and suddenly bit down hard. Blood filled her mouth and he screamed but she held on tightly, refusing to give in…_

 _His frenzied scream turned into a scream of cheer terror as Izzy bit completely through his tongue. He got off her, blood spurting from his mouth._

 _Izzy got up and spat the tongue out on the ground, followed by the blood in her mouth. She instinctively picked up a piece of brick off the ground and hit him in the face._

 _The Russian stumbled backwards and hit the roof ledge...he screamed the whole way down until the sidewalk stopped him._

"I have to go home," Izzy whispered, suddenly going quiet.

Matt shook his head. "No. You're staying here. You've got yourself in the thick of it now. Foggy, do you mind meeting Isabelle's mother at her place to collect some clothes?"

"You called my mother!" Izzy yelled. She slammed the laptop shut and stormed off into Matthew's room, flinging the door shut behind her.

Foggy shrugged at Matt. "Told you she'd be pissed off."

"I'm concerned Foggy," Matt replied. "She's going to get herself killed."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Izzy shouted through the door.

There was a soft knock on the front door and Foggy got up to answer it. Karen was standing there holding the evening edition of the paper in one hand and a six pack in the other. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The police found the body of an unknown Russian guy in an alley," Karen replied, "I didn't mean to snoop but Isabelle's address fell out of your pocket. The body was found in her neighbourhood."

Matt got out of his seat and went to his bedroom. He opened the door and Foggy came up behind him. "She's gone."

Foggy crossed the room and looked out the window. "Climbed down the fire escape. Should we call the police?"

"Isabelle wouldn't last a day in police custody," Karen snapped. "We have to find her. I'll go have a look."

"I'm coming," Matt frowned in a tone that said there's no argument in this.

 **-XXX-**

Izzy sat down on the edge of Matt's bed and looked around the room before she got to her feet and crossed over to the wardrobe where she searched around for clothing to fit her. Eventually she found a little black dress that was just her size...most likely left over from some random woman at some point. Izzy shrugged and put it on before she went to the bedroom window and opened it only to get blasted in the face by the cold New York rain. She ignored the stinging chill and climbed down the fire escape.

Her bare feet hit the ground a few minutes later and Izzy shot off up the alley.

 **-XXX-**

Izzy had just finished pulling her hair up in a ponytail when she heard the sounds of footsteps in her apartment. She froze and shrank back in the darkness, her mind was racing and she couldn't help but think it was a good idea to do everything in the dark in case she was being watched.

" _We shouldn't be here! Your father doesn't like you taking unnecessary risks._ "

" _My father doesn't like anything he cannot control, and he certainly cannot control me._ "

Izzy pulled back and hid in her closet, behind the false back that had been here since the time of prohibition...it was one of the reasons why Izzy brought this apartment. Blue stayed silent in her lap as they listened to the footsteps that walked through her apartment.

" _She's a photojournalist. How does a photojournalist kill one of those expert Russian assassins? I just don't get it._ "

" _I'll let your father know. We can deal with this one of two ways, kill her or find a use for her. Abigail, we need to leave immediately before your father finds out we're here._ "

Izzy raised an eyebrow. Who were these people? Abigail who?

" _I'm not afraid of Wilson Fisk_."

The man shushed her and the footsteps grew dim before the front door slammed shut. Izzy waited half an hour before she let herself and Blue out. She took a walk around the apartment looking to see if anything had been moved or added, Izzy couldn't find anything. She went to her freezer and pulled out the box of fish fingers at the back where she hid some cash and Cyber Blue's phone.

Pocketing the two, Izzy crossed back into her room where she started pulled out the outfit Donnie had put together for her when she needed to meet someone in person. It was a pair of black leather pants with black boots, a black leather vest that went over the top of a blue top with a blue wig and dark glasses. This was what Izzy looked like when she was being naughty...and tonight she was going to be very naughty...

 **-XXX-**

Abigail Fisk stood in her home office looking through some files when the power suddenly went out. She sighed and put the file down before she kicked her heels off and walked barefoot over to her desk so she could turn the torch on her phone. She looked out the window and noticed that everyone else still had power.

Suddenly her laptop pinged to life.

"What?" Abigail frowned. The screen was black with a slight blue glow to it...the little light in the corner of the screen was telling her that the camera was on. She lifted her phone up and went to call Wesley but the power in that died.

ABIGAIL FISK...I HEAR YOU'VE BEEN WANTING TO TALK TO ME.

Abigail frowned. "What?"

The screen changed and an avatar appeared on a background that looked similar to Wonderland. The avatar was that of a small anime woman with blue hair and black clothing. " _Hi, I'm Cyber Blue. I hear you've been asking about me...naughty._ "

"Who are you?"

The avatar laughed. " _I find it funny that you're asking a mysterious figure that doesn't want to be named who they are._ " She winked at her. " _You've got one chance, one chance to back off. Stay away from Isabelle Murdoch._ "

"Or what?" Abigail snapped, ignoring the fact that she was practically yelling at her laptop.

The screen changed to a screenshot of Abigail's bank accounts in the Cayman Islands. " _One by one, you're going to lose your money._ " The account with the most in it suddenly turned into a whole bunch of zeroes. " _Leave Miss Murdoch alone or you'll lose everything. All those figures...gone. I assure you, the orphans in Syria will love you for the HUGE donation made in your name. God bless you Abigail Marie Fisk._ "

The lights turned on and her laptop returned to normal, even her phone switched back on. Abigail immediately dialled her father's accountant to see if he could track her funds. No one steals from Abigail Fisk and lives the day out.


End file.
